ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Terra
Silver's one, not Cdr's. Ultraman Terra is a Warrior from the Green Ultra Tribe that first appers in the Movie Ultraman Silver: Legend of Emerald where he Helps Silver fight off a Large Threat Personality Slouchy and Very Teenager like only Helping if someone who cant fight is in danger. after the Film he learns his flaws and Trys to act better sorta still being grouchy and Aggressive to other Ultra's but he helps When Asked Body Features * Color Timer: Terra has a Color Timer that blinks when his energy is low. * Ultra Armor: Terra's skin is resistant to fire, lasers and the vacuum of space. * Beam Lamp: The green stone on Terra's forehead. Unlike a normal color timer the Beam lamp does not change color but simply flashes. * Protector: The armor on his chest and shoulders, it is the method by which he recharges his energy. The protector works continuously but can be activated at will to increase energy absorption. Powers and Techniques Terra has All the Powers of a Normal Green Tribe Member * Tree Force:Can Heal Ultra's and Kaiju with The Life Energy Of Trees * Gaia's Light Rect: Fired from his right palm, instead of an attack this soft ray quiets excitement and calm emotions in others. * Nature's Extract : Fired from his hand, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Terra primary attack he can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Mind Control Seeds * Mountain's Smash: Fired from his right arm, this beam is used in an attempt to destroy Death Zetton, along with Silvers Stomp. * Net Track Box: A beam from the right hand, used against Kaiser Screamermons in their space battle during the first movie. * Pinpoint Cross: Ultraman Terra can fire Green missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. * Specium Ray: He used his Specium Ray to attack the Final Form of Gaia Floral along with the other Ultras. * Mana''' Force': Using a ray from his right palm Terra can revive the injured. Apart from reviving the injured, it can also be used to heal others from their injuries as well. Used on Ultras like Silver. * '''Luna End': Terra can launch a Green energy wave towards them to completely Disintegrate them. Used in the final Scene to purify Gaia Floral. * Gairium Ray: Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Terra's finishers. * Lawn Slugger: The crest on Terra's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. * Cold Shoot: When needed, Ultraman Terra can spray a cool mist from his hands that can lower the temperatures of the hottest beings or objects. * Gaia Rainbow: Ultraman Terra can emit a beam that will teleport immobile objects to a secure location from his hand. Gallery Ultraman Terra.png Trivia * He Might return in the Series as a Ally to Silver Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Ultraman Silver Continuity Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Team Silver Category:Preemptively moved here prior to deletion Category:Silverfish's horrible atrocities Category:Generic element theme Category:LOOK AT ME, I COPIED GEED! AM I COOL YET? Category:Recolors